Si j'avais
by Phloeme
Summary: Mon corps réagit encore sous l'effet de cette drogue qu'est notre amour. Mon corps réagit encore sous l'effet de cette drogue qu'est notre haine.


**Rating: **M (enfin, je crois)

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Personnage:** Naruto/Sasuke.

**Bêta:** Norellenilia, mon elfe.

* * *

><p>Mon corps réagit encore sous l'effet de cette drogue qu'est notre amour. Mon corps réagit encore sous l'effet de cette drogue qu'est notre haine. J'ai tué ton amour. Tu m'as dit "Sois ma chose !" et je le suis devenu. C'est la haine qui nous lie. Est-ce que nous nous aimons ? Est-ce que nous nous détestons ?<p>

Nous l'avons encore fait. Je vois de l'amour dans tes yeux quand tu me regardes. Tu as encore dit son nom pendant nos ébats. Et moi ? Qui suis-je pour toi ? Un simple jouet ? Tu penses encore à elle. Tout le temps. Ta haine et ma peine se rejoignent en un point. Là où elle aurait dû être.

Nous avons sauté tous les deux, elle est morte et pas moi. Pourquoi ? Que voulait faire le Destin ? La première chose dont je me souvienne après, c'est toi et ton magnifique visage baigné de larmes. Tu venais de la voir pour l'identifier. Tu étais à mon chevet. Quand je me suis réveillé, tu as sorti ta colère. Tu m'as hurlé dessus. Tu m'as tenu pour responsable. Tu n'avais pas tort. Sur le toit de notre lycée, j'aurais pu l'arrêter au lieu de lui prendre la main. J'aurais pu la tirer en arrière au lieu de faire un pas en avant. J'aurais pu la persuader d'arrêter, mais c'est elle qui m'a persuadé. Tu as crié pendant si longtemps. Je ne me suis même pas interrogé sur l'absence des infirmières. J'étais loin, avec ta colère, ta haine même, dans mon cœur. C'est lorsque tu n'as plus eu de voix, tu m'as ordonné, d'une voix posée, d'être ta chose. Je n'ai pu qu'acquiescer. J'étais trop triste d'avoir perdu une amie. Ma meilleure amie. Ses cheveux roses, sa gaité, son caractère, sa force... Tout cela me manque et me manquera. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas vu son enfer ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous rien détecté ?

Tu es allé à son enterrement. Je n'ai pas pu. Je suis resté chez moi, à t'attendre. Chez moi... Une grande maison vidée grâce à mon psychopathe de frère. C'est pour ça et parce que tu voulais que je sois toujours là quand tu en avais envie que maintenant j'habite chez toi. J'ai déménagé durant les vacances entre le lycée et l'université. J'ai pris sa place. Parfois, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est moi qui suis mort et qu'elle a survécu, et qu'elle est là, à côté de toi. Ça doit être ça que tu ressens quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux-là. Mais je sais comment cela va se terminer. Le beau et énergique Naruto va s'apercevoir que je ne suis pas sa Sakura chérie. Tu vas t'énerver, encore et encore. Et ça ne sera qu'une fois que tu te seras calmé que je pourrai enfin me soigner. Des griffures, des coupures, des hématomes... Je me porterai encore malade pour quelques jours, le temps que ça dégonfle. Tu partiras sans un regard pour tes cours. Je t'interpellerai pour te soigner les mains. Tu me regarderas comme on regarde un fou, puis tu franchiras la porte d'entrée. Je te connais. Mais c'est de ma faute tout cela. Sakura a été heureuse avec toi. Elle voulait être docteur, se marier et avoir des enfants avec toi. Et toi, tu voulais être avocat, pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Moi, je voulais rentrer dans la police. On était bien tous les trois, ensemble. Dis, pourquoi elle n'est plus là ? Pourquoi avons-nous grandi ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit quand cet homme lui a fait du mal ? Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit à propos du petit qu'elle attendait de lui ? Pauvre enfant issu d'un viol.

Tiens, cette fois-ci, tu ne t'énerves pas. Tu ne me frappes pas. Tu es triste et tu me laisses là. Je crois savoir où tu pars. Tu vas la rejoindre pour lui dire bonjour et à quel point elle te manque, n'est-ce pas. Voici un an qu'elle est partie. Voici un an que nous, nous avons dû apprendre à vivre sans elle.

Il paraît que la douleur s'estompe avec le temps. Pourtant, c'est tout aussi dur pour nous deux, depuis que tu n'es plus là. Et celui qui souffre le plus de la situation c'est lui. Le fiancé que tu as laissé sur la touche. Sakura, Naruto t'en veut plus que tout au monde.

Voici plus de deux heures que tu es parti. Que fais-tu ? Avant de partir, tu as fais comme d'habitude, tu as pris un papier, tu as écris les courses, puis tu l'as laissé là. Je me demande ce que tu comptes acheter pour ce funèbre anniversaire. Mais... Ce n'est pas une liste de course, mais une lettre d'adieu. Tu peux dire que tu m'as fait m'habiller plus rapidement que d'habitude. Mais j'ai un doute, ou plutôt une peur. Après cinq minute de course, j'entre dans le cimetière. Je remonte l'allée en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. J'ai encore mal. Il faut dire que tu n'y vas pas de main morte pour évacuer ta haine. Je te vois. Tu es allongé sur la tombe de ta fiancée. Tu me tournes le dos. J'aurais pu croire que tu dormais si je n'avais pas vu le cœur de sang que tu as tracé sur la pierre verticale. J'aurais pu croire que tu dormais si je n'avais pas vu cette flaque de sang. De ton sang. J'appelle une ambulance, au cas où. Même si je sais déjà que c'est trop tard. En les attendant je te regarde. Tu t'es ouvert le doigt pour crier ton amour. Tu t'es ouvert la gorge, pour te taire à jamais. Vous vous êtes donc retrouvés à ce que je vois. À moi de faire le nécessaire, donc.

Ça fait six mois que tu es parti. Tu sais, Naruto, que tes parents me détestent maintenant ? J'apporte la Mort, selon eux. Ma famille d'abord, puis ta fiancée et enfin toi. Je ne leur en veux pas. Tout ce que j'ai demandé c'est que tu sois enterré avec Sakura. Naruto et Sakura, en couple même après la mort. À la Roméo et Juliette. Es-tu heureux là où tu te trouves ? Tu m'en veux encore, dis ?

Moi je suis en prison, en attente du verdict. Tout le monde pense que c'est moi qui t'ai tué car j'en avais marre que tu me battes. Tout le monde le pense sauf tes parents, qui eux pensent que je t'ai tué par méchanceté ou quelque chose comme ça. Finalement, c'est peut-être ça ma vie. À côté des policiers et des criminels. Mais je me voyais plus de l'autre côté des barreaux. Cependant, je vous ai tués tous les deux. Peut-être que... Si j'avais su, je t'aurais sauvé. Si j'avais vu, je n'aurais pas laissé la Mort t'emporter. Si j'avais vu, elle serait encore là. On aurait encore était heureux, tous les trois, si j'avais su. Si j'avais...

**Fin**


End file.
